Valves in high-pressure piping systems can comprise a bypass. When a closed valve is subjected to a high pressure differential, a large unbalanced force acts on a valve member of the valve, such as a gate. The unbalanced force can make the valve difficult to open due to the friction acting on the valve member. The effect can be exacerbated as the cross-sectional area of the valve bore and the pressure differential increase. Large-diameter valves can comprise a smaller bypass which can be opened to allow the pressure to equalize on either side of the larger valve, thereby alleviating the unbalanced force. It can be desirable for the large-diameter valve to have the bypass attached to the primary valve body portion, such as in applications where space and equipment clearance are limited. However, typical bypasses can be difficult and expensive to manufacture. Typical bypasses are constructed from common pipe fittings such as elbows and nipples which are welded or mechanically coupled together. The welded and mechanically coupled connections can be prone to fabrication defects and leaking.